


Please talk to me

by Blackmoore



Series: More Then Once [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Joker gets desperate as bats won't talk to him anymore
Series: More Then Once [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998442
Kudos: 2





	Please talk to me

joker calls bats again, a third time to be precise and starting to get very desperate in this time as he spoke "Ahem as I was gloating, bats." Joker is giggling slightly mad

bats spoke this time "Hello, you've reached pipistrelli pizza, but a second pizza with the first, 50% off." Batman held back laughing at when joker ended the call

Batman sat down as he got called back by the joker a second time as he answers again

The joker spoke now very worried "I pressed redial will you please just TALK TO ME, bats, please." Batman lifts an eyebrow at this as he didn't speak ". . ." 

Joker spoke "Are you okay, bats?" Batman still didn't respond back ". . . ." as the joker screams into the phone at Batman pissed that's bats is not responding to him, not anymore

Joker groan's as he spoke one word "Ugh." He glares at the phone as he places it down and ends the call as he is annoyed by bats not responding to him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> pipistrelli means bats in Italian it's amusing


End file.
